Inside My Head
by astroguitarist
Summary: What was going on inside Jack's, Kate's, and Sawyer's heads during their stay with the others?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just think about it.

A/N: I'm finally writing a Lost fic after months of thinking about it! This story starts off at the end of the first episode of the 3rd season and continues in (most likely) a different direction than the tv show. Each chapter will have two parts: the part about Jack, and the part about Kate and Sawyer. Please review (keep in mind the other chapter will be longer) no matter what you think and…..Enjoy!

* * *

Jack  
Jack was sitting on the table in the aquarium and talking to himself rapidly, "I….can't….let it go! I can't! Why did Sarah have to do this? What did I do? I never tried to hurt her. Everything was going great. I can't believe my dad would do this to me! He deserves to die! No. No he doesn't. Oh god I'm loosing it aren't I? I have to get out of here. Why won't they let me out…."

He fell to the floor with a thud and started to cry.

Sawyer & Kate  
Sawyer looked at Kate crying softly in her cage. For the first time in his life he wasn't thinking how much the person who was sad deserved it or how to make them feel worse. He was feeling bad for her. She looked like a little girl in her favorite dress that had gotten punished for something she didn't do. He wanted to go over there and comfort her but he couldn't because of some stupid steel bars. What he didn't know was that she felt the same way about him. Both of longed to escape and be together, be free.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter but the other chapters will be much longer. This was just and introduction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Whatever….

A/N: Okay well since the last chapter was extremely short I decided had to update ASAP. Don't count on fast updates (like this one) all the time since I usually have a ton of school work. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack  
"Hi there Jack." The lady came in with a plate of freshly baked cookies and a smile plastered on her face. The smile seemed perfectly normal and didn't even resemble the forced smile that hid behind it. "I brought you some food." She said with a motherly voice. "You're going to have to put your back to the wall." Jack had already given in long ago and automatically laid his back against the wall.

He ate his cookies quietly and thought to himself. "That woman is really nice. She can't want to hurt me, right? It seems foolish to fight her. This might even be better than being in the hatch. No alarm to worry about and I don't have to take care of all the people who come to me in need of a leader or a doctor. I guess they were right when they said ignorance is bliss."

The truth was that Jack was having an inner conflict with himself. He didn't know if he should be happy or if he should try to get out. Unfortunately for him the side that was happy was winning.

The next day he was sitting quietly on the table again when he heard the women's voice talking to someone outside his door.

"I think we should give him two more days and then kill him. That way we can keep his friends worried about him and then show them his body"

"That's an excellent plan. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

It was like a switch was flicked on. Jack realized that he was tricked and new what he had to do. He had to save himself along with Sawyer and Kate. He had to escape.

Kate & Sawyer  
"Mornin' Freckles!" Sawyer said sarcastically as a very tired Kate rose from the dirt floor, "It's a beautiful day out so let's go do something. You feel like taking walk through the jungle?"

"Shut up Sawyer!" said Kate. She tried to look angry but failed and ended up smiling and even laughing a bit. She knew that he was trying to cheer her up by acting normal. It was working but she could still see the horrible pain inside his eyes. She knew it was hard to cheer someone up while you're feeling bad and for that she admired him. Even though she was thinking about Sawyer a lot now she couldn't help thinking about Jack. Late that night, right after a sincere "good night" from Sawyer she fell asleep and started dreaming. At first she had a wonderful dream where she was at the fanciest restaurant in the USA and she was eating the biggest dinner she had ever seen. Then all the sudden the dream changed. There was a man inside a glass cage huddled in the dark corner in fright. Another man was advancing on him with what looked like a torturing device.

"Are you ready?" The second man asked with a sick smile on his face.

"No….please...god no" He was shivering from head to toe and she knew that if nobody did something soon he would be in very severe pain.

Suddenly she woke up, "JACK!"


End file.
